The traditional internal combustion engine relies on connecting rods for transmitting combustion power from a piston main body to a crankshaft of the engine, thereby converting the linear motion of the piston main body to rotational motion at the crankshaft. The connecting rod includes two bores, a crankshaft bore and a piston pin bore. The crankshaft bore receives a crankpin that pivotally connects the connecting rod to the crankshaft, and the piston pin bore receives a piston pin that pivotally connects the connecting rod to the piston. During operation of the engine, the piston pin may move about inside of the piston pin bore, traveling in a generally linear direction.
In one example the piston pin may impact opposing surfaces of the piston pin bore as the piston travels between the top dead center position (TDC) and the bottom dead center position (BDC) in relation to the crankshaft. The impact between the piston pin and the upper and lower surfaces of the piston pin bore may create unwanted noise that may be audible to a user during operation of the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a connecting rod including a piston pin bore that allows the piston pin to travel inside of the bore while reducing unwanted noise during operation.